


Zenith - DCBB 2015 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Castiel, DCBB, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 AU. Still relatively new to humanity, Castiel struggles with both Dean’s confusing behaviour and the loss of his angelic faculties. When a pissed-off witch restores his ability to see the supernatural, the curse seems like a blessing. He can help his friends again – and when Dean’s lies blow up in his face and Sam is once again left hovering between life and death, Cas is happy to be useful. But his abilities keep getting stronger, and they might just be more than a human brain can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenith - DCBB 2015 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are the illustrations for the DCBB 2015 story, [Zenith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5218484/chapters/12032510), by anactoria.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)


End file.
